1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combustors for gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to an annular reverse flow type of combustor or combustion chamber, with a fuel vaporizer arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, annular reverse flow combustors have their fuel injectors situated at the dome of the combustor, with compressed air being bled into the combustor from an annular duct surrounding the combustor, particularly into the primary zone surrounding the fuel injector or nozzle in a manner to create fuel/air mixing therein. In some cases, vaporizers have been provided in order to improve the burning efficiency of the mixture so formed. A vaporizer allows the fuel to vaporize as it advances in a delivery tube which is within the combustion chamber and thus subject to very high temperatures, thus vaporizing the fuel before it is combusted in the primary zone.
An example of the above is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,404, Kassner et al, issued Oct. 18, 1960, and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,329,367, published Dec. 20, 1973. Other examples of reverse flow combustors, but without the vaporizer, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,919,840, Markowski, issued Nov. 18, 1975, and 4,195,476, Wood, issued Apr. 1, 1980.